A Ring Master's Eyes
by Gravedancer94
Summary: Grimmjow had decided to create his own circus as an effort to get away from the Espada, a gang of highly trained fighters. But what will Grimmjow do once their leader goes back to him for help?Bad summary, warning inside. M for future chapters
1. Introduction

Warning- Contains yaoi GrimmjowXichigo

I do not own bleach

_Chapter 1_

In a chair the ring master sat with a frown, his head meeting that of the table. With a sigh his striking blue locks of hair fell over his tan face while deep blue eyes remained concealed by heavy eyelids, allowing for his dreams to reach surface for the moment.

"Grimmjow, where are you?" a hesitant voice asked that seemed all too familiar for the blue haired man. Reality had begun to take a cold grasp of the man as he awoke. Clashing bells rang in his ear, echoing through the walls with every ongoing footstep. This wasn't the first time his intruder had disturbed him.

"Byakuya? What the hell do you think you are doing in here so early, pestering me with your bothersome presence? The show doesn't start until six thirty" Grimmjow replied, resting his hand on his forehead wishing he had never taken the boy in, but he wouldn't allow for his irritation to surface enough to scare him away. His voice was deep and dangerous but still playful, alongside the sadistic mumbled laughter that followed. His crooked smile made him look menacing, with eyes sharpening like daggers in the company of every gaze as they tried to adjust to the light. Finally they met with that of dark brown troubled spheres being overshadowed by dark hair, giving the appearance of raven feathers resting against the boy's shoulders.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, please forgive me" the raven haired man began, looking down at his hands shaking in fear just from having disturbed the man. Byakuya was the kind of young man that did as he was told without question, and being urged to talk to Grimmjow by the others, was what he was usually persuaded into doing as of lately (That is if the definition of persuaded was forced or else). Others wouldn't dare to disturb Grimmjow, all of them being too intimidated by this man. For what reason? He couldn't bring himself to understand why, for more reason than just this blue haired man's glare. Shaking his head out of his wandering thoughts he went on, "Well it's just that the others were worried. The show will be beginning in an hour and we had not seen you once all day. . ."

"Those ignorant fools sent you once again, haven't they?" He asked facing a window not even glancing at the dark haired boy. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth, lighting it with only a snap of his fingers. It had only been a month since Byakuya was taken in to the circus and out of all the things that had amazed him, Grimmjow always rose to the top of his list. Many would say that he was the last man on earth that they would have ever considered that he would own a circus, due to his lack of patience. However many didn't know how kind he could be if you were allowed to make it that far without a scratch or setting him off. At first it had taken the raven a while to get accustomed to Grimmjow's threatening glares during his first few days, but after a while he seemed more of a friend than his own father who had abandoned him only a year ago. But that was another story all together.

"Cowards" Grimmjow murmured, exhaling puffs of smoke where each one took the shape of a figure headed towards the window, all disappearing as they crashed against the glass. Grimmjow turned in his chair lifting a curious brow in the ravens direction, causing him to turn red.

"Please sir, I don't wish to provoke them in any way" Byakuya pleaded after a moment of silence hoping that this would distract him. Grimmjow knew how much the raven hated being placed in the spotlight. After all he truly didn't want to be punished later by the others for having Grimmmjow punish them, particularly against Nnoitra who had asked him to find blue haired man in the first place.

"Fine then, if that is what you wish. But keep in mind that cowards die many times before their deaths." The blunette lifted himself off the screeching chair to approach the raven. Leaning in on Byakuya's shoulder, Grimmjow whispered against his ear with an alluring voice, "Then let the show begin. . ."

**A/N Please review for next chapter. Im new to posting here so if anyone helps me out thanks :)**


	2. A White Wolf

Yay for chapter two :)

Ill see what I can do about Byakuya once he shows up again, Thx.

I do not own

...

Grimmjow listened in on the crowed as he rested his head on the outer curtains of his tent. The crowd had gathered together in excitement as extravagant lights began illuminating each face that mumbled on without halt. Something wasn't quite right to him. The air felt dangerous to his advanced sense of smell. It resembled the scent of his old team members, of Black Blood…

In the back everyone shuffled in place as they arranged themselves in haste during their last minutes of preparations. Bird feathers went flying in the air as two of the dancers collided for not paying attention to their current surroundings; they stumbled about as a bee trying to go through a window. The noise of animals surrounded the air, each one huffing off with their masters in a more than pompous attitude. Grimmjow eyed Nnoitra as he passed, recalling the earlier discussion he had had with Byakuya. Quickly, Nnoitra shuffled passed the blunette avoiding his gaze. He knew that his loud mouth was going to get him killed off sooner than he hoped, but luckily Grimmjow just stifled a mocking laugh and walked in the opposite direction seemingly enjoying the mans fear.

"_So this is my circus"_, Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair as he rested tired eyes on each worker like a panther looking for his prey. The blue eyed man clapped his hands high above his head immediately receiving a response from all except the crowd residing inside. His gleaming eyes overflowing with madness then spoke no more than a single word.

"Begin."

With that simple word the music began to clatter away at its tune, causing the crowd to grow silent in excitement. Children shuffled in their seats with agitation, asking their mothers their typical 'whys' as to what was occurring. Lights of many colors began to shine on all corners of the circus, usually highlighting the black and white striped tent. The lights suddenly centered at the entrance opposite of the main. The crowd shuffled in bewilderment. There a small boy stood dressed as a clown holding what appeared to be a black jacked striped with gray, he walked towards the center and placed the piece of clothing in the middle then turned on one foot and left. The crowd began to get anxious and was fairly confused. Then suddenly the jacked began to burst out in flames going in every direction, instantaneously the crowed shrieked in sheer terror. The flames began to build up taking a human like form until it completely vanished leaving behind a man. Standing there, bowing towards the crowed, he gave a mischievous smile. Abruptly, the crowed began to clap and cheer, never before expecting such a thing like this to take place.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen", the man began lifting his hat off his head revealing the now surprisingly less menacing blue spheres belonging to Grimmjow. "I invite you to the circus of the strange and the theater to the bizarre. Come with me my fellow friends and marvel upon the treats that I have to present to you tonight and be awestruck with the incredulous acts that will be accomplished."

As another applaud began to arise in the crowds acceptance, Grimmjow bowed and turned off in one heal allowing for the acrobats to begin taking the stage. The stench had immediately gotten stronger since he set foot in though the tent. With every step he had taken a rain of energy pressed against his mind. _So the white wolf has come to hunt again, now hasn't he?_

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are", a calm whisper erupted from the blunette as he stopped dead in his tracks before lifting up at the tent, making sure that it was impossible for human ears to have heard him.

Shirosaki's POV

What the hell was he thinking? Ichigo had perfectly made it clear to remain a distance but there was no way he was going to allow himself to be ordered around by his dictatorial orange haired leader. Either way it was too late to turn back now; hichigo wasn't going to miss out on what the blue haired man had been up to after all those years that seemed to drag by.

As soon as he was inside he allowed for his energy seep through the entire tent making sure to grab Gimmjow's attention, which he certainly managed to get once he heard the blunette call out to him. _Well isn't he as impatient as always? Not even allowing me to watch for a little while. Hmmf._

Hichigo swiftly escaped the crowd and made his way to the back ignoring a couple of glares he received on his way around. _Humans don't like different much, do they?_He thought as he approached the strong blunette, watching him lean against a wall and light a cigarette to his lips. It was a wonder the man was able to maintain his form once Hichigo had gotten close enough to be recognized.

Grimmjow's sharp teeth were shown as he snarled at the pale haired man.

"It's been too long Grimmjow" Shirosaki stepped into the light, revealing his completely white outfit. From his combat boots to his chain covered trench coat that barely managed to miss the ground. "Chill out, I just dropped by to say hello. After all it isn't like you have the strength to fight me **panther boy**. You and I both know you haven't been feasting, to be honest I'm quite surprised you haven't collapsed just yet. Or perhaps you just need a little motivation Grimmy?" Hichigo said licking his lips with golden eyes locked firmly on Grimmjow making sure he didn't under estimate the blunette.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well you didn't have a problem with it when Ichigo called you that. So why cant I?"

This remark caused another snarl to be thrown in the intruder's direction. Without hesitation Grimmjow continued, "Tch, that is none of your business you useless piece of shit. You're here so what is it?" He growled out walking over to sit on a barrel, allowing for one leg to hang down. Taking in some of the cigarette made him relax after he knew this man was about to make his life as fucking miserable as possible.

"Its been a while Grimmjow and you haven't changed a bit. Obviously not physically, but I never thought you would remain so hostile towards me", Hichigo giggled. "This is for you" he continued, throwing a vial at the panther boy, "It's from him so don't be thinking I'd actually look after your sorry ass. He thinks you're strong enough to help us out but you need to get back off that nice butt of yours. Ichi said it's time to open up the gates, whatever the fuck that means. He wouldn't tell me more claiming you know what it would mean. But to be honest I think I'm stronger than you by now, the blue in your hair has even started to fade. Ay Grimmy?"

A wave of seriousness washed over Grimmjow as he glanced over at Hichigo. "So, you think you've gotten stronger?"

"Of course, or else I'd be failing my responsibilities as a Black Blood." Smiling he took a step closer to the blunette.

Grimmjow took out his revolver, admiring all the symbols carved into it with Black Blood inscribed into the handle. Instantly he aimed it at the white wolf.

"Then I guess you don't mind if I. . ."

**A/N EEpppp! Im in a writing mood today so Ill try to write a bit longer. I don't think Grimmy likes Hichigo too much though**


	3. Nerves

**Sorry I took a while**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**...**

Looking over at the body now lying in front of him, Grimmjow flicked the remainder of his cigarette bud over his shoulder and fiercely kicked at the corpse. It was just like the white wolf to be taking up this kind of task from Ichigo. Knowing Ichigo, he probably didn't trust this guy with a real mission.

"Get the fuck up and stop playing dead, I don't have time for your shit today" The blunette stood there glaring at the man as he began to breathe again.

"Hmm. . . Was that truly necessary? You ruined my coat." Hichigo began lifting himself up and looked down as his coat causing a frown to take over his face as he saw the blood seeping out of his chest and onto the cotton. "What if I hadn't had regeneration down yet, hmm?"

"Then my panthers would be having a delicious meal right now. . ." Grimmjow said in a dull voice.

"Awwww, Grimmy. You think I'd taste delicious?" Hichigo smirked over at the flustered blue eyes and took a few steps closer to the point to where he could hear the other man's breathing. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes but felt cornered. _Just like old times_, he thought challenging the other man with an equal wave of energy.

"Focus stupid, when and where?" he almost spat.

"Same place as always Grimmy, after all nothing changed once you left."Hichigo rested his back up against a pole and took a deep breath. "Noon tomorrow, Urahara will be waiting. Don't forget to drink up before you show, you know how much Ichi likes those locks of yours" Hichigo pointed at blue vial, winked and disappeared. Allowing for Grimmjow to stir with thoughts of his past.

**Next Day**

"Urahara! Stop playing games you damn bastard!" Grimmjow couldn't stand that the irritating blond kept hiding from him. It was always like this since they had met but now it was just ridiculous, not to mention testing Grimmjow's diminishing patience.

"Find me and I'll let you in!" The blonds voice echoed off the walls causing the blunette to lose track of where the other man had went. He let out a sigh, allowing enough of his frustration to disappear just like the blond. _Damn Urahara! Why would they let a pervert like him hold the power to become invisible? _This thought immediately made him shudder with the memory of having once been roommates with this man. _Stop thinking!_

Grimmjow threw a bucket of water in the air and watched as the water soaked the mischievous blond. "Gotcha," the blunette said dropping the bucket from his right hand and held his left one tightly around the other's neck only leaving a few centimeters between the ground and the blond's feet feet.

"Still as hostile as ever I see." Urahara handed Grimmjow the key. Rubbing his reddening neck, he pointed towards the hall way. "Last door on the left. Oh and good luck. The boss has gotten a bit more aggressive ever since you left. Just thought I'd give you the heads up."

Grimmjow nodded and turned towards the hallway, letting the sound of his footsteps consume him with every antagonizing step. Thoughts began to bleed through his mind. _Would he be angry with him for leaving without a goodbye? Should I just turn back now and avoid hurting him? _

Once at the door, Grimmjow looked down at the floor then back at the door trying to get the courage to open it. What was wrong with him? This wasn't supposed to have any effect on him at all and he was now deliberating if he should leave? _Hell no!_

The door began to creek as he turned the handle and pushed forward. There was only a wooden desk and two leather chairs but no Ichigo. _What kind of game is this_? Grimmjow thought only to find himself being pushed face first onto the floor with his arms being held high above his head by strong arms. . . .

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I've been busy, please review and tell me if you want to see smut in the next chapter :)**


End file.
